bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Primordial Beings
The Primordial Beings are the first and most powerful beings, forces, and entities to exist, out dating everything including Humans, any kind of Supernatural Creatures, Demons, the Earth, Turok-Hans, Angels, the Multiverse itself and even the Seraphim, even Oracle himself. Each of the Primordial Beings have immeasurably incalculable and insanely immaculate supernatural power that allows them to do anything they can think of, thus making them the most powerful entities of all, only comparable, and vulnerable, to each other. The Primordial Beings have no definite age, having always existed and having no beginning nor end. The Primordial Beings are as follows: God, Aurora, Amara, Goblivious, Eve, Death, Magnus, Oberon, and Titania. Biography Origins Although none of them were ever born nor created, each of the Primordial Beings came into existence with certain concepts or attributes. God, however, is exempt from this rule as Light already existed, and Amara, as the natural opposite, came into existence with the absence of Light in an area when God decided to create Existence, hence her name the Darkness. Both Eve and Death came into existence at the exact same time when the concept of both life and death themselves, as natural opposites, were thought of. Magnus and Oberon appeared the the same moment Space and Time did. The Primordial Beings are also siblings to one-another. However, Goblivious, Aurora and Titania, who both came into existence a little later, are not related to any of the Primordial Beings. Powers and Abilities The Primordial Beings are living embodiment of elements and are the most powerful beings in all areas put together. Being older than the Earth, the Turok-Hans, the Angels, and even the Universe itself, any of the Primordial Beings possess unlimited power and knowledge. Each of the Primordial Beings can be thought of as holding the highest level of near true omnipotence, being able to easily achieve things perceived as impossible such as moving an immovable object or stopping an unstoppable force. The Primordial Beings are supremely powerful and are the oldest and wisest beings of all. However, their power, like all other beings, is still limited, albeit very barely, and they can still be harmed or even killed as well as potentially rivaled by the Original Seraphim Oracle. Though, as they are the most powerful beings in all of existence, their power can only be truly rivaled or surpasses only by another primordial being. *'Immortality:' Given the fact that they predate everything, the Primordial Beings have no potential for death unless they are killed by something of equal or greater power. **'Indestructibility:' As the oldest, strongest, and most powerful beings in all of existence, the Primordial Beings will exist forever and cannot be destroyed by nearly anything and anyone. They all possess this power. However, God and Amara, the most powerful of the Primordial Beings, are capable of destroying another Primordial Being in single battle and Oracle is able to harm them. It's also stated the combined might of the seraphim and archangels can greatly injure, if not, outright kill a Primordial Being. **'Invulnerability:' As the most powerful beings of all, the Primordial Beings possess nearly unlimited amount of durability that makes them close to being completely invincible and they can easily withstand attacks from beings as powerful as archangels with little to no damage. So far, the only known beings powerful enough to damage a Primordial Being, aside from another Primordial Being, are Oracle and the Seraphim. When it comes to weapons so far, only Oracle's angelic blades and seraphim sword as well as the sword of the seraphim, are capable of injuring a Primordial Being. However, Oracle's seraphim sword can not only kill them, but also potentially eradicate them from all of reality and all planes of existence. **'Regeneration:' The Primordial Beings could heal any wound inflicted on them. *'Omnipresence:' Primordial Beings possess the power to all there is, and is establish that state. God and Amara possess this power. *'Top Tier Nigh-Omnipotence:' As deities, beings, forces, and entities far older and more powerful than even the entirety of all creation itself, the Primordial Beings possess supreme near unlimited supernatural power that makes them the most powerful supernatural beings of all. As such, they are much more powerful than any and all other species and can easily destroy any angel or demon, even those who stand at the top of the hierarchy, including humans, metahumans, superhumans, extraterrestrials, hunters, ghosts, witches and warlocks, monsters, creatures, fairies, deities, demons, and even angels. With this essentially unlimited power, they can do and create just about anything that they desire, wish, or can think of. However, despite their incalculably amount of insanely immeasurable supernatural power, one of the extremely few things they cannot do is effortlessly destroy or defeat each other and they also can be overwhelmed by the combined might of the most powerful beings they created, albeit it would take beings of nigh-omnipotent levels of power to even challenge their power in battle. Also, it's stated Oracle is potentially match for god power. The Primordial Beings are also not truly equals, as it has been stated that God and Amara reign supreme among the primordial beings, with Amara being slightly more powerful than God and Eve is known to be equal to, if not, very slightly stronger in power to Death. Aurora is known to be more powerful than Death, Eve, Oberon and Magnus but weaker than God and Amara. Magnus is also said to be stronger than Oberon, meaning the Primordial Beings power may depend on their age and attribute. Every Primordial Being holds enough power to create an entire Multiverse and beings of Primordial-like power, although they would be exhausted from doing so. **'Apporting:' The Primordial Beings can teleport people to places. They can easily affect any being lesser than a Seraphim with this power. **'Chlorokinesis:' The Primordial Beings possess the power to restore/grow plants from the ground simply by raising their hand. Eve possesses this power. **'Conjuration:' The Primordial Beings have power to create things, beings, matter, and objects from nothing is known as "conjuration". God, Aurora, Eve, Death, and Oberon possess this power. However, Amara, as the Darkness, therefore is limited with this power. Their Conjuring powers are the greatest, as they can create entire universes and even Multiverses as well as ever lasting and vast realms. **'Corrupting Affect:' Amara is capable of corrupting force to whatever they come into contact with them. **'Electrokinesis:' They have power to generate lightning bolts. **'Empathy:' They can feel and influence the emotions of humans and the human soul. Amara possesses this power. **'Flight:' The power of flight. The Light, the Darkness, Twilight and Oberon possess this power. **'Healing:' They can effortlessly heal anyone of any and all injuries or diseases. **'White Light/Grey Light:' The Primordial Beings can emit an insanely powerful white light or grey light from the palm of their hand in a similar but more powerful fashion to that of an Archangel and a Seraphim. **'Invisibility:' Primordial Beings can turn themselves and others invisible if they choose. Death possesses this power. **'Life-Force Absorption/Power Empowerment:' Amara can absorb the life-force of mortals to increase their powers. **'Magic:' Being the most powerful beings in the entirety of existence, the Primordial Beings have absolute magical knowledge and near-omnipotent magical powers. God, Oberon, and Titania are known to be the most powerful magical beings in the Multiverse, as God is the Primordial creator of almost all magic, save from Fairy and Energy Magic, which Oberon and Titania created, while Oberon and Titania are the Guardians of Magic. ***'Magic Creation:' The Primordial Beings could create their own unique magic. God was able to create the GodForce while Oberon made Fairy Magic and Eve, Titania and Aurora created Energy Magic. Magnus also created Space Magic, which is unique only to her, while Death created Magic of Life and Death. **'Memory Manipulation:' The Primordial Beings possess the power to restore, alter, erase or suppress memories. God and Death possess this power. **'Power Granting:' Primordial Beings have the power to give others powers or promote to them a higher level of power. Their power granting powers can even transcend the level of an Archangel. **'Power/Spell Negation:' They have the ability to neutralizing the power of other creatures. The Primordials often use this power when interacting with beings weaker than a Seraphim as a show of their near-omnipotent power. **'Reality Warping:' The Primordial Beings possess the highest level of reality-warping, and are capable of doing almost anything with this power. **'Resurrection:' Primordial Beings can resurrect all forms of life back to any state they so desire. However, because they don't intervene much, they almost never do this. **'Smiting:' The Primordial Beings possess the most powerful version of smiting, and they can smite any being weaker than an Archangel in an instant with no effort and they are even capable of killing Archangels and even Seraphim with a touch, although it takes more effort. **'Soul Consumption:' Amara possesses the power to consume someone's soul. **'Soul Healing/Curing:' The power to purify ("heal") the souls of those affected by corruption. They can also cure demons by purifying them, as well as monsters turning them human again. God possesses this power. **'Supernatural Concealment:' The Primordial Beings can hide their identity from beings younger than themselves unless they want to be found. This power can even hide from another Primordial, as evidenced by God. **'Supreme Agility:' The Primordial Beings have the power of agility, which is greater than humans and other supernatural beings, often allowing them to perform incredible jumps and sprints easily. Magnus possesses this power. **'Supreme Speed:' As the most powerful entities in the universe, Primordial Beings speed is nearly unlimited. They can effortlessly dodge attacks from an Archangel while toying and can unleash a barrage of attacks that could easily pummel an Archangel to unconsciousness in seconds. **'Supreme Stamina:' The Primordial Beings almost never tire and could battle for years without tiring. Even against an equally, if not, more powerful force, they can exert their immeasurable power without any strain for days before starting to tire. **'Vastly Supreme Strength:' Being older than the universe, Primordial Beings possess incalculably unlimited supreme strength that is even significantly far much greater than humans and other beings and creatures. This power allows them to overpower any creature with no effort and they can even overpower Oracle and the Seraphim, albeit Oracle and Barachiel are capable of physically challenging and harming them. Amara and God, the most powerful Primordial Beings, again possess the highest level of strength, able to overpower even other Primordial Beings. Amara was known to be so strong it took God, Aurora, Eve and the Seraphim to physically overwhelm her and she is capable of overwhelming beings as strong as God Himself, and Oracle as well as easily besting Lucifer in physical battle. **'Telekinesis:' The Primordial Beings are the most powerful telekinetics. As such, they can move objects as large as planets and beings as powerful as even each other with their minds. **'Teleportation:' The Primordial Beings can transverse anywhere and everywhere they chose to go in the entire universe. **'Terrakinesis:' The power to create seismic activity. Amara and Death possess this power. **'Time Travel:' The Primordial Beings are capable of traveling through any point of time with great ease, except the Primordial Times. ***'Time Manipulation:' They can control time and disrupt the flow of it, causing objects that measured time to stop permanently, much like Reapers. **'Touch Necrokinesis:' Death can instantly kill anything or anyone in this manner. **'Weather Manipulation:' The Primordial beings are capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. Amara and Death possess this power. *'Top Tier Nigh-Omniscience:' Having all existed since before the beginning of the dawn of the time itself, the Primordial Beings possess nearly unlimited knowledge of everything, having vast knowledge of everything in the universe as well as unrivaled wisdom. But Amara is still learning about the creations which her siblings made, as she was locked away since the beginning of the universe. **'Precognition:' The Primordial Beings possess the power of precognitive abilities. Their precognitions are the highest caliber, surpassing an Archangel vastly and matched only by Oracle. **'Supreme Senses:' They are able to see better than humans and other supernatural beings in darkness, their sense of smell and hearing are superhuman enhanced. **'Timesight:' The Primordial Beings have the power to see the whole of time, past, present and future, though what they foresee can be changed/altered. Weakness Despite the fact that they are the oldest, wisest, and most powerful entities in the entirety of all there is, the Primordial Beings are still not truly invincible and there are things capable of harming, trapping and even destroying them. *'Seraphim Swords:' Though not quite on the level of Oracle personal seraphim sword, these weapons are able to moderately harm a primordial being. **'Lim 'E Light:' Oracle's seraphim sword is powerful enough to not only kill even a Primordial Being, but it can also eradicate them out of existence completely, although only if stabbed in a lethal part and they must have a form for the Sword to affect them. *'Oracle:' While the Primordial Beings are ultimately stronger and more powerful than Oracle, the Original Seraphim angel is powerful enough to greatly harm and challenge their power in battle. In his OracleForceRage form, Oracle is capable of overpowering and potentially even killing the Primordials. *'Seraphim:' Even if it isn't Oracle, the Seraphim are powerful enough to fight against the Primordials on their own and potentially harm them moderately, although they cannot defeat a primordial being on their own. The combined might of all the lesser Seraphs can overwhelm Oberon and Magnus and Barachiel combined with Matorius and Azrael can overwhelm Death. *'Mark of the Outsider:' As the Prison was specifically created to contain even the most powerful Primordial Being, such as Amara, this prison can hold any primordial being without any means to escape. *'Lightbringer:' The sword, upon being amplified by God, is now powerful enough to harm a primordial being. *'Lance of Michael:' Like with Lightbringer, the Lance's power was upgraded to the point of now being powerful enough to harm a primordial being. *'Combined forces of powerful beings:' The combined forces of extremely powerful supernatural entities or at least weaker ones combined with much more powerful entities are powerful enough to challenge and even defeat a single primordial being. This method is perhaps the most effective when fighting a primordial being as it proved to be very effective on even the most powerful primordial Amara, as she was sealed and defeated by the combined might of God, Aurora, Eve and the Seraphims and eons later, greatly harmed by the combined might of Ghosts, Lesser Angels, Fairies, Witches, Demons, Physics, Eartheia, Oracle, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael, Ariel, Death, Oberon, Aurora, Magnus, and Eve. Members *God: The Primordial Being of Light *Amara: The Primordial Being of Darkness *Eve: The Primordial Being of Life *Death: The Primordial Being of Death *Magnus: The Primordial Being of Space *Oberon: The Primordial Being of Time Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of the Species Category:Primordial Beings Category:Species Category:Types Category:Celestial Beings